


Keep Trying

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older Charles Xavier accidentally appears in 1974. However, there doesn't seem to be a reconciliation between the younger counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Trying

Erik waited until classes were over to enter the school. Hank's phone-call and subsequent message was strange but not necessarily alarming. He wondered if it was a prank. But he wasn't aware that the man known as Beast had a sense of humor.

Using his powers, he entered Charles' study through the patio French doors. The room was so familiar and welcoming. It was Charles' haven. Erik could sense the metal of the wheelchair but was definitely surprised to see the older man sitting it. "Who are you...?"

Erik was more than prepared to send the metal poker that was beside the fireplace around the strange man's neck. He might not always do things that made Charles happy; but he sure as hell would never allow anyone else to hurt his friend. "I asked a question. You have exactly five seconds to answer me."

"I'm sorry old friend."

Erik raised an eyebrow that he was sure unseen within the helmet. "Old friend...?"

"It's me, Charles." The older man smiled warmly and wheeled closer to his young friend. "There's a bit of a mishap - and instead of streaming my consciousness to the future to contact my younger self - it appears our bodies swapped instead. I can't even imagine what my younger self is feeling at the moment. Calm your mind old friend, it is me, Charles."

Erik was well aware of the time travel that occurred last year during the Sentinels debacle. At the end of the day; they reconciled to some degree - only to agree that they would remain apart but keep an eye on each other. But as he looked at the elegant, balding older man - Erik could feel the emotions raging inside of him. "How do I know this isn't some trap? You could be some mutant illusionist or telepath trying to set me up."

Charles shook his head, "No, this is no trap Erik."

"Give me a moment." Erik said and left the study.

Charles waited about ten minutes before the room opened again. Erik stepped in and headed toward the leather chair. He sat down and crossed his leg. "I've confirmed that this is what you say it is; therefore I will keep my promise to you."

Charles watched intently as Erik removed the helmet and put it on the floor beside his feet.

Erik instantly felt Charles' mind blend with his. It was a very familiar warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. "Charles - what are you doing?"

Charles moved closer until he was facing Erik. "Well, I need to anchor myself a bit in this time stream. How better than within such a familiar and amazing mind? Oh I feel like I can breathe now. It's been so long since you haven't worn a helmet in my presence. It was frightening to be so removed from you."

Erik remained expressionless. Doing his best to resist giving Charles too much access to his mind and feelings.

Charles gasped, "You're trying to block me."

"Yes, I'm simply trying to protect my privacy."

Charles shook his head, "But that's ridiculous Erik. You have never done this before...!"

"Before was almost ten years ago. Many things have changed between us, we aren't that close anymore!" Erik stood up.

Charles opened his mouth and then suddenly closed it.

Erik crossed his arms, "Well - what is it? I never thought there was something that could make you speechless."

Charles looked down to the adamantium band on his finger. He shook his head. "This is all wrong. You shouldn't be blocking me; there should have been reconciliation between us. We had stopped wasting the time between us. Oh my god, this is all wrong."

Erik used his powers to remove the ring from Charles' finger.

Charles reached out in fear, "Please don't destroy it. Please Erik."

Erik floated it near enough so he could read the inscription. " _My Charles, Old Friend & Dearest Love - E"_ Erik floated the ring back to the elderly man. "Did I give you that ring?"

Charles placed the ring on his finger and kissed it. He nodded, "Yes you did. You made it too."

Erik shook his head, "It's a bit sentimental and romantic - doesn't seem like something I would do."

Charles laughed, "Really Erik, are you going to lie to a telepath?"

"Are you happy...?" Erik sat back down in the chair.

"I believe your question is actually if you are making me happy? And the answer is yes. However, you should know that too. And it appears that nothing has changed between you and my younger counterpart in this time stream." Charles frowned.

Erik frowned too, "What do you mean..?"

"It appears that I was mistaken when I came here; this must be some sort of alternative time stream. In my time stream; after the Sentinels were defeated, things righted themselves. Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto and I have been living together since 1973. Which makes me afraid. I shouldn't say or do anything else that could either affect this time stream or worse yet, affect mine. I'm so sorry Erik."

Standing, Erik started to pace the study. "You've been together? At the school...? Lovers...?"

Charles nodded but did not speak.

Erik put his hands on his hips, "And who leads the Brotherhood...?"

Charles just stares at Erik but doesn't answer.

"It's Mystique - isn't it...? It has to be her. She wouldn't come back to the mansion. And her feelings for me and Charles confuse her. If my relationship with Charles became apparent to her; she would hate us both for it."

Charles seemed sadden to hear the mention of his sister's name. He looked down at his lap.

"But I did, I came back. Charles would need me to train and put together his X-Men while he played the role of headmaster. I suppose I would be instructing too. Possibly language - and definitely physical education. I'm sure Charles would make me teach."

Older Charles just rolled his eyes; but didn't say a word.

Erik pointed at the older man, "Don't act so innocent. You are a stubborn man who is used to getting his way. However, I bet I was able to convince him of the necessity of having the X-Men. A school is great - but there is no doubt that we learned from our fight with the Sentinels the necessity of mutant fighting power."

Charles shrugs his shoulders but smiles widely. He can sense Erik's excitement. And it's a youthful virile one that he hasn't felt in years. Charles coughed and did his best to continue to keep his head down. But he felt a familiar scent come very close to him. When he raised his head, Erik was right in front of him. The familiar wicked gleam in his eye, Charles sighed. There was no doubt that Erik was such an amazingly handsome man in his youth.

"You are blushing Charles. Tell me - do I remain a man of intense...passions?" Erik asked the question softly. "Did we make up for the ten years we spent apart...?"

Charles couldn't keep quiet anymore, eagerly he answered the other man. "We didn't leave our wing of the mansion for almost three weeks. Eventually, Hank had to come get us because there were students waiting for orientation. My injury forced us to learn new tricks; but we managed."

Erik shook his head, "How did you get over being so angry at me?"

"Therapy..." Charles reached out and took hold of Erik's hands. "I'm not perfect Erik. It was enlightening when I realized it myself. I blamed you for leaving me when I never even asked you and Raven to stay. Granted, maybe leaving me on the beach wasn't the right thing to do; but I can only answer to my feelings and behaviors. I can't spend the rest of my life hoping you two had made different decisions. I am so grateful that you are able to kick me off the pedestal that too many people put me on."

"Please tell me that I made amends too. I'm hardly blameless." Erik looked down at the elderly hand, it looked so small and withered within his young large one.

"Yes, you did - and it was amazing to be at the front door of this school to welcome these young mutants with you by my side. What a formidable couple we make together."

Erik smiled for the first time that evening. "We were given a second chance."

Charles nodded. "Yes, we were - and we took it."

Suddenly, the room began to make a strange sound in the air. Erik stood up and immediately stood in front of Charles' to protect him. "Are we under attack...?"

Charles held Erik's hand, "No old friend - it is time for me to go. The stream is going to take me back."

Erik turned and was now suddenly speechless. So instead he leaned down and kissed the older man on the mouth gently. "I'm a foolish man - don't take my foolishness and pride too seriously."

Charles nodded, and before disappearing he said, "1 Corinthians 13:4-7."

Erik moved away and watched with awe as the older Charles disappeared. He was left in the study alone.

Five minutes later, as Erik remained sitting on the leather settee, the familiar noise appeared in the study. And without much preamble - younger Charles Xavier appeared.

"Erik..."

"Charles - you made it back. I hope you don't mind my sitting here. Hank called me to tell me that there was a strange old man in your study. Turns out - it was you."

Charles nodded and pushed his fingers through his thick longish hair.

"My condolences on the loss of your hair. Is there pattern baldness in your family?" Erik put the thick book on his lap.

"It has nothing to do with genetics. I lose my hair because of Cerebro." Charles said nonchalantly. The ability to find mutants and help them was worth losing his brown locks.

Erik must have agreed because he kept silent.

Charles cleared his throat. "I'm sorry you were disturbed and waiting here so late. I'm all right now. I sent a message to Hank, who is still down stairs at his lab, and told him that I'm back and fine."

Erik stands up and walks over to young Charles. He leans down to force Charles to look him in the eyes. "Did you meet my older counterpart when you were in the other time stream?'

Charles nodded. His eyes were suddenly getting quite glassy.

"Your older counterpart gave me a tiny clue on how to possibly fix this time stream. I've been reading it while waiting for you. Here, I placed the book mark - it is chapter 13, verses 4-7. It's late and you should get some rest. There are classes tomorrow. Would you like to meet for dinner and chess on Saturday?"

Charles looked up in shock at the offer to spend time together, "I would love it. I will have the cook make us lamb stew and some fresh baked bread."

Erik smiled and kissed Charles on top of his head, he softly inhaled the scent of the man's shampoo. Knowing that one day it would never be there again. "I'm glad you are back safely old friend. I will see you soon."

Charles was going to say something else; but Erik was gone quickly. So instead he looked down to the book Erik placed on his lap. It was the bible. A book that Charles admittedly had never opened. However, he carefully opened it to the page that Erik had suggested, and read it the verses out loud, _"love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked, thinks no evil; does not rejoice in iniquity; but rejoices in truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."_

 

 


End file.
